


Cuddles

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader is desperate for cuddles. Rowena is not interested.





	Cuddles

"Roweeeena!" you whined.

"What?" Rowena asked, walking over and looking down at you.

You were curled up on the couch, a book in your hand and a tea cup on the coffee table. Lowering the book on the table beside the cup, your eyes connected with Rowena's. You glance was pleading, like that of a sad puppy.

"Cuddle with me!"

Rowena sighed. "Seriously?"

You stuck out you lower lip, pouting like she had when she wanted you to do something for her. "Please?"

"No."

"Sweetheart?"

She shook her head.

"Please, sweetie?"

Another headshake.

"I love you."

Rowena rolled her eyes. "The answer is no," she said firmly.

Anyone else would take her tone as a cue to drop the argument.

You weren't anyone else.

"I need you," you said in your whiniest voice.

"You can't possibly believe I would fall for that. You know me better than that, love."

She was right. You knew her; you knew she couldn't resist you the same way you couldn't resist her. The only difference was that Rowena was a tougher nut to crack. If you wanted something from her, you had to try harder.

"Please, baby. I just want to cuddle." Your eyes glistened with fake emotion. "Don't you want to cuddle?"

"No. I don't," Rowena said.

"Pleeeeease."

"Darling, no."

"Cuddles?"

She gave another shake of her head.

"You've being mean," you accused.

"And you're being insufferable," Rowena countered.

"I just wanna cuddle."

"And I told you I don't."

"Sweetheart, please. I know you love cuddles."

"I don't."

"Liar."

Rowena scoffed. "Is that how you're going to convince me? By accusing me of being a liar?"

"Is it working?" you asked, hopeful.

"No."

At least you tried.

"Please, Rowena."

"Why are you so insistent?"

"I wanna cuddle."

"You're annoying me."

"I'll leave you alone if you cuddle with me."

She raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I promise," you said.

Rowena sighed. She contemplated it for a moment, and then, in an exasperated tone, said, "Fine."

You smiled. She rolled her eyes. She sat down next to you, opening her arms. You leaned into her welcoming embrace, wrapping your arms around her. Her arms encircled you in a similar manner. She was so soft, her skin's natural warmth giving you a sense of safety, of protection nothing and no one else could ever give you.

"Thank you," you whispered, nestling closer into her.

"Aye, aye," she said nonchalantly. You could tell it wasn't genuine. She tried to hide it, but you knew she was enjoying this as much as you were.

"I love you, Rowena."

She took a deep breath. Then another, and another. Finally, she said, "I love you, too, dear."

Your smile widened, warmth filling your heart. Rowena MacLeod was world's eighth wonder. And you were the only one who had the privilege to claim her as yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the lovely OswinTheStrange.


End file.
